


No sabia lo que yo tenia  No sabia hasta que lo perdia....

by sexyblackwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Deaf Character, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblackwolf/pseuds/sexyblackwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una carta que derek hizo , despues de que stiles cayera muerto a manos de kali</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sabia lo que yo tenia  No sabia hasta que lo perdia....

**Author's Note:**

> es un fic , que salio de mi mente hoy en la mañana , ni lo cheque dios si se si esta bien solo lo escribi como venia a mi cabeza ,y es de una cancion que se llama " asi era ella " iba en la camioneta la escuche en el radio y empece a imaginar toooodo, si esta algo triste pero esta bueno si le falto algo o falle en algo lo siento es un fin rapido
> 
> gracias por leerlo 
> 
> ( los que leen mi otro fic " protegiendo a la manada " pronto habra actualizaciones .....)

Es una carta que derek hizo , despues de que stiles cayera muerto a manos de kali ,cuando esta atacaba a derek y ahi fue donde stiles se interpuso entre ellos y kali dio el ultimo golpe que le dejaria con apenas unos ultimos momentos de vida.....  
cuando el cuerpo del chico cayo en los brazos de derek todos los que estaban en esa pelea de inmediato corrieron hacia el lobo quien sostenia el cuerpo casi sin vida de stiles , mientras pasaba todo eso los alphas ( kali y los gemelos) aprovecharon para darse a ala fuga , derek ponia su mano en la herida y decia , - stiles resiste ya viene la ayuda - eso hizo que stiles soltara una forzada risa y dijo - te salve gran lobo , y por la ayuda jaja creo que llegara tarde no aguantare mas - al oir esto scott con lagrimas en sus ojos inmediatamente hablo - stiles eres fuerte claro que aguantaras - al terminar de decir esto se escucharon las sirenas de la policia gracias a la llamada que hizo allison y con eso llego el padre de stiles al ver esa escena se puso junto a derek y no pronuncio nada debido al shock , el chico al saber que su padre estaba ahi solo pudo decir estas palabras - a todos ustedes amigos los quiero y gracias papa y derek .......... te amo - en ese momento stiles cerro sus ojos y poco a poco dejo de respirar , scott cayo al suelo llorando , el padre de stiles le arrebato el cuerpo a derek y lo abrazo llorando , allison abrazada a su padre y issac tratando de controlar a scott y derek lloraba viendo la imagen del sheriff abrazando en cuerpo de stiles pero en su mente retumbaban esas ultimas palabras "derek te amo"

al siguiente dia fue el funeral , todos estaban ahi vistiendo de negro , allison abrazaba a scott por que no paraba de llorar , lydia sentada junto a issac y cora quienes lloraban en silencio , melissa abrazaba al sheriff y el padre allison sentado junto a deaton muy serios solo faltaba derek , nadie sabia en donde se encontraba.

derek se encontraba en la antigua casa hale , en su mente pasaban imagenes de stiles , cuando lo rescato en la piscina , cuando lo ayudo con eso de la bala de aconito todas esas veces que habia sido ayudado por el chico y lo unico que hizo fue tomar una hoja y un lapiz para escribir lo que sentia 

Desde el cielo a mi llego   
una especie de amor   
que te juro que no conocía   
que partio en dos mi vida 

y que poco a poco ilumino,   
el mas oscuro rencor   
me abrazaba cada noche fría   
de su mano se iba la agonía 

Yo no supe entregarle   
Ni la mitad del corazón   
No sabia lo que yo tenia   
No sabia hasta que lo perdia  
Un milagro que no merecia 

ahora ya es tarde para darme cuenta  
y tambien ya es tarde decirlo   
YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!

 

al llegar con la carta al lugar donde iban a enterrar , se quedo en silencio y beso la carta y puso en el ataud y se fue


End file.
